Tōshirō Hitsugaya
Toshiro Hitsugaya 'is the captain of the Tenth Squad under the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. His lieutenant is Rangiku Matsumoto. He is also the boyfriend of Ichigo's younger sister (deceased as Human, but alive as a Soul Reaper) and fellow Third seated officer, Karin Kurosaki, the older long-lost brother of the Sky Dragon Slayer Wendy Marvell, and a Fourth Generation Ice Dragon Slayer after knowing about the true nature of Hyorinmaru. Physical Appearance Toshiro is a short, lean-built young boy with light skin, turquoise eyes, short, less-spiked, white hair with a single strand framing in front of his forehead and in between his eyes, which tends to draw attention in the Human World. He is relatively young by Soul Reaper standards and has the appearance of a child, but a year and a-half since Aizen's defeat, he has grown into a young man with a noticeably taller physique which still sports his rather lean physical built (almost matching at 162 cm). He also displays a fearsome scowl to go along with his personality. Like most Dragon Slayers, Hitsugaya has elongated canine teeth. In his Gigai clothing, Toshiro wears a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, with light-gray pants and brown shoes when it's mostly warm. He mostly wears a brown leather, winter jacket during the winter. He wears a standard ''shihakusho and a standard sleeveless captain's haori ''with a dark green coloration on the haori's underside and the Tenth Squad's rhombus number on the coat's back, along with a thin, bronze chain around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like chip. The chain holds his Zanpakuto sheath in place on his black and is tied to it at either end. He also wears a long turquoise scarf around his neck with tattered design. Personality Hitsugaya is generally mature, stoic and serious, but also short-tempered and stubborn, in contrast to his free-spirited and nonchalant lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. Despite their personality differences, he and Rangiku seem very close, mostly sharing an unbreakable bond. Toshiro is shown to be easily annoyed by others goofing off or drawing unneeded attention to themselves, as shown when he leads a team of Soul Reapers into Ichigo Kurosaki's school. Hitsugaya hates anything that he deems childish as well as being described as something close to a child, such as an elementary school child, a further contrast to his appearance. He is overly protective of Momo Hinamori, due to the fact that they were old childhood friends. He is even overly protective to Ichigo's young sister (and even his girlfriend), Karin Kurosaki, due to the fact that he deeply cares about her well-being. Hitsugaya dislikes summer and warm weather in general and only likes cold weather. Toshiro's favorite foods are watermelon and amanatto. He does not like dried persimmons. During his childhood in the West Rukon District, he was so skilled with spinning tops that he became the local undefeated champion. He works very hard, but his motive seems to be that if he finishes quickly, he can return to his afternoon nap. He believes in the saying "children who sleep well, grow well," and hopes to grow quickly, a wish shared by his subordinates. Naturally, they do not voice this fact in front of him, for even regularly practicing this adage for so long, he did not really grow in height. Hitsugaya is usually joked about by many of the other Soul Reapers in Soul Society as well as by his enemies. Hitsugaya has developed a cold attitude toward most people; he tolerates these jokes and goes on with his duties. Although he has shown anger towards jokes and can sometimes lash out physically and mentally when it goes too far, he doesn't take action against whomever insulted him unless they are his enemies. The only thing he cannot tolerate is not being addressed as "Captain Hitsugaya," or an inappropriate use of his name, as he worked very hard for the title, so he gets angry when not addressed as such. Coincidentally, though, he does not address any other officer with their title, only their first or last names. The only person that actually calls him by his given name is Ichigo, who is constantly reminded to address him properly, and Karin and Hinamori, who are the only two people allowed to get away with it. Hinamori tends to call him "Hitsugaya" and both she and Ukitake occasionally use "''Shiro" - a nickname meaning "Whitey" in reference to his hair - in both cases without any repercussion. In addition, Karin and her friends call him by his first name and they are never given any rebukes for it. Jushiro Ukitake often gives Hitsugaya candy and other food because "Ju'''shiro" and "To'shiro'" sound similar and because they both have white hair, making them both "Shiro." During his duel with Gin Ichimaru, Ichimaru remarks that Hitsugaya is the embodiment of a heavenly guardian that would be reincarnated every few centuries. After his ordeals with Aizen, and the Forgotten Society one and a-half year ago, Hitsugaya maintains the same serious, mature and stubborn attitude, but has also displayed a more brooding and cynical demeanor. He still tolerates being joked around his allies, maintains his duties as a Captain and still addresses his fellow officers by their first or last names, but has now kept his distance from them sometimes and tries to handle his own personal problems without outside help, which tends to end in many arguments on whose idea is better. He has even developed an newfound aggression, killer instinct, and ruthless edge in combat which made him very infamous to friends and foes alike, leading into a fear and nervousness that even made anyone to show dread from encountering Hitsugaya. Even the most strongest warriors never take him lightly; he is also one of the few people Ichigo takes more seriously after his change in attitude, which made the two of them arch-rivals. He also possesses a dark sense of humor that makes him quite blunt towards many characters a few times. However, he still shows deep compassion and empathy towards the people very close to him, such as Karin, Hinamori, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji and even Ichigo, and is willing to risk his own life for their safety, even if means putting his own goals aside for the time being. Like his fellow Dragon Slayers, Hitsugaya gets motion sickness from transportation, except his own Bankai, and it makes him feel embarrased by those around him. Early History Synopsis Abilities Ice Dragon Slayer Magic: Upon learning about his origins of Hyorinmaru along with fellow Dragon Slayer '''and long-lost sister, Wendy Marvell, Hitsugaya has learned on how to use '''Ice Dragon Slayer Magic '''from his Zanpakuto and was taught by Hyorinmaru and Wendy to know some basics. As the name implise, his Dragon Slayer Magic allows him to manipulate the element of ice and snow, just like the Shikai abilities of his Zanpakuto. Like all Dragon Slayers, he's able to consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his spirit energy reserves. He has also learned to use his Dragon Slayer Magic to enhanced his swordsmanship skills for more devastating blows and causes his opponents to gain frostbite. Though he still uses his Zanpakuto abilities, he will mostly use his Dragon Slayer Magic when he needs it. *Ice Dragon's Roar: An ice version of the signature Dragon's Roar. When using this attack, Hitsugaya breathes a very powerful blizzard-like blast at his target. This move may also freeze the opponent. *Ice Dragon's Claw: Hitsugaya freezes his feet with ice that increases the power of his attack. The ice is so cold that wherever the attack hits, it can freeze the opponent. *Ice Dragon Wing Attack: Hitsugaya freezes his arms and creates giant wings used for attack and support while throwing the opponent a few feet back. *Ice Dragon's Crushing Fang: Hitsugaya charges at the target, then coats his elbow with spikes of ice slashing them, dealing damage to his target. *'''Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: **'Sub Zero: 5 Layer Dance of the Ice Goddess': The user surrounds them-self with ice coating their whole body and twirls around like they are dancing at a extreme speed, releasing a huge wave of ice able to cover a large radius making it shattering anything within range. Child Genius: Toshiro's most astonishing trait is his intellect and natural talent. He is the most gifted prodigy of the Soul Reaper Academy since Gin Ichimaru, as shown from him entering the Soul Reaper Academy on his first try despite his young age, graduating from the academy in a single year with the highest written and performance scores in each of his classes, joining the Thirteen Court Guard Squads shortly afterwards, and then becoming the youngest Soul Reaper to attain the rank of captain. He has been called many things due to this. Renji and Iba have called him a child genius and Ichimaru has called him the embodiment of the "heavenly white angel that blesses Soul Society once a century". In terms of intellect, Hitsugaya has shown to be equally impressive. He was even the first to suspect Ichimaru of treason and saw that there was more to Rukia's execution than what was being said. Shunsui, one of the strongest Soul Reapers in history, states that because of his genius, within 100 years, Hitsugaya could surpass him. Another feat of his intellect is that he was able to master the basic spells of his Ice Dragon Slayer Magic before learning the only Dragon Slayer's Secret Art. *'Expert Strategist and Tactician': Despite his age, Hitsugaya has repeatedly shown great instinct and intuition in battle. He is generally aware of everything in his presence, and also able to see through most deceptions. For example, he discerned that Gin Ichimaru was more than he seemed, although he was not yet sharp enough to realize it was all part of Aizen's plot. As a Captain, he is a great battle strategist. He is given missions from Captain-Commander Yamamoto to lead teams into the human world many times to deal with large threats. For example, Hitsugaya led a taskforce sent by Soul Society which reinforced Ichigo's group against the Arrancar threat. In battle, he has shown great instincts against incoming danger as shown from his reaction to Halibel's initial attack after releasing. Master Swordsman Specialist: Hitsugaya is masterful at swordsmanship, capable of utilizing his size to effectively counter and outmaneuver his opponents. He always strikes his opponents with fast and quick strikes before dealing critical blows in the next few slashes. His skills in swordsmanship are great enough that he rarely uses even his Shikai in battle, of which he has shown great proficiency with. Instead he relies on Hyorinmaru's sealed form, only using its Shikai or Bankai when things get tough. He is now able to utilize his Ice Dragon Slayer Magic to cover his Zanpakuto in ice, allowing him to enhanced the blows of his attacks and cause frostbite to his opponents without relying on his Shikai or Bankai. *'Hitosume: Nadegeri' (The First: Killing Stroke): A precision cut of extreme force and speed which can slice through large, multi-story high opponents. The opponent is killed with one swift slash so precise, they are not even aware of until after it has taken place. *'Nanbasuri: Kamikaze' (The Third: Divine Wind): A technique where the user strikes many times in quick, rapid succession; striking with enough force to create whirl strikes upon the blade's edge. When the strikes land, the wind swirls accelerate and lacerate the targets. Shunpo Expert: Hitsugaya is highly proficient in Shunpo. Repeatedly in battle, he has shown himself able to block and dodge dangerous attacks. Kido Expert: Hitsugaya is highly proficient in Kido, and is capable of performing high-level kido spells without the incantation. Though he rarely uses Kido in battle, since he's more proficient in swordsmanship and Shunpo, and would only use Kido in desperate situations. Hakuda Combatant: Hitsugaya was able to knock out a grief-fueled Hinamori with a single blow, while in mid-air. However, he is usually seen using his Zanpakuto, so his skill in this field remains to be seen. After unlocking his Ice Dragon Slayer Magic, Hitsugaya can manipulate his magic to enhance the blows of his punches, kicks and headbutts, alongside his swordsmanship skills to deal more damage to his opponents. Enhanced Endurance: Despite his young and lean appearance, Hitsugaya is a very resilient fighter. He survived the attacks of Shawlong Koufang while at 20% of his actual strength (due to his powers being limited in the World of the Living). Immense Spiritual Power: Toshiro's spiritual power has the same effect as his Zanpakuto as it is an elemental representative of Ice. His Spiritual Pressure is said to be very large and "cold". Even before he became a Soul Reaper, his spiritual pressure was immense and uncontrollable, not unlike Ichigo, and caused people around him to freeze, namely his grandmother who lived with him at the time. This cold spiritual power of his reflects his attitude as well. He is also the youngest Soul Reaper to ever achieve Bankai and is said to be one of the most powerful captains in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. He even had visions of Hyorinmaru's spirit before he attained it or entered the Soul Reaper academy. He is able to hide his presence well, on several occasions he manages to surprise Hinamori and Matsumoto with his sudden appearances, which leads them to complain about "sneaking up" upon them, though Karin is capable of sensing him due to her amount of spiritual energy. His Reiatsu color is light-blue. Zanpakuto Hyorinmaru (Ice Ring): When in its sealed state, Hyorinmaru looks like a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt is colored light-blue, and the sheath matches this in a dark-blue color. The sheath has been shown to completely dissolve when he draws his sword, suggesting it is part of Hyorinmaru's design. The sword is somewhat longer than most Zanpakuto, at about one-and-a-half meters long. This makes it taller than Hitsugaya, preventing him from wearing it at the hip. Instead, he carries it on his back by his chain-like sash over his right shoulder. Hyorinmaru is the strongest of all ice and snow-element type Zanpakuto in Soul Society. As such, Hitsugaya doesn't need water to be present in order for him to use all of the sword's abilities. Hitsugaya's control over Hyorinmaru power is great enough to use its' Bankai attacks while in Shikai, though with medium control over them. Hyorinmaru's power is so intense that it can rival the power of Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto's Zanpakuto, Ryujin Jakka, which is said to be the most powerful Fire-type Zanpakuto in all of Soul Society. After unlocking his Dragon Slayer Magic, Hitsugaya can manipulate Hyorinmaru's Shikai into increasing the ice attacks and combine it with his techniques, making his Zanpakuto far more powerful than Yamamoto's Zanpakuto. *'Shikai': Hyorinmaru's Shikai release command is "Reign over the Frosted Heavens". In its Shikai, Hyorinmaru's blade extends slightly in length, and gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain, which can extend greatly if necessary by force of will. The chain itself can be used as an attack or to entangle a target. : Shikai Special Ability: Hitsugaya allows Hyorinmaru to control all forms of water and ice. His slashes create an immense amount of spiritual power which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of ice shaped like a Chinese dragon. The dragon flies towards opponents and instantly freezes anything it touches. Hyorinmaru can create multiple ice dragons to attack an opponent from various angles. Hitsugaya can also direct his slashes towards the ground and form a wave of ice which rushes over his opponents, overwhelming and freezing them. The chain-blade also freezes anything Hitsugaya traps with it. The power it expels is so overwhelming that in Soul Society (where Hitsugaya is not placed under a limiter), its mere release affects the weather within the immediate vicinity, creating a thunderstorm or a blizzard. *'Tenso Jurin' (Subjigation of the Heavens): One of Hyorinmaru's basic powers and its strongest. It allows him to control the weather in the immediate vicinity, or more specifically, control the water in the surrounding atmosphere. Hitsugaya states that this aspect of his powers is not fully mature and that he doesn't like to use it in Bankai mode, as he is unsure of whether he could control it and keep from killing everyone in the vicinity. The ability is usable in both Shikai and Bankai modes. *'Ryojin Hyoheki' (Woven-Ice Wall): Histugaya generates a protective wall of ice by finely weaving threads of ice together. *'Hishoryu' (Soaring Ice Dragon): Hitsugaya can transform water into ice and then pierce his Zanpakuto upwards which fires an overwhelming ice dragon several times larger than the normal dragon of his Shikai special ability. Hitsugaya can even create and fire a large number of these dragons to utterly destroy the enemy. *'Bankai': Daiguren Hyorinmaru '(''Grand Crimson Lotus Ice Ring): Upon activation, it causes ice to flow from Hyorinmaru onto Hitsugaya, starting at his right arm which ice forms onto in the shape of a dragon's head around sword hand, encasing it up to the hilt; which also changes from the shape of a four-pointed star to that of eight-pointed star. The ice continues forming up over his shoulders with two large wings sprouting from his back and a long tail. The ice forms down his left arm encasing his hand which ends in a claw. Hitsugaya's feet are encased in ice in a similar manner to his left hand which as they to end in claws. These new ice limbs are movable and can be used as an extension of himself to aid in battle. During some appearances of his Bankai, three flowers of ice form floating behind him, each consisting of four purple petals shaped like diamonds. These petals melt away petal by petal as Hitsugaya's battle progresses, leading Shawlong Koufang to speculate that Hitsugaya's Bankai will fade when all twelve petals disappear, assuming that the captain's Bankai was incomplete due to his young age. Following the final battle against Aizen and the Forgotten Society a year later, Hitsugaya trained and strengthened his Bankai considerably, completing its development after two years of hard work. : '''Bankai Special Ability: Much like his Shikai, Toshiro can freeze objects and areas, though the radius and strength of the freezing is greater. Because the Bankai's ability is much greater, Toshiro can swing his tail around as a weapon to try and freeze objects. Toshiro's Bankai also allows him to gain several additional techniques and can even enhanced his original techniques. *'Bankai Regeneration': Toshiro has the ability to regenerate the lost parts of his Bankai by using the air in the atmosphere to form ice. *'Shield of Ice Wings': Hitsugaya is capable of wrapping his wings around himself like a sphere, protecting him from any attacks and only receive little damage. *'Enhanced Ice Dragon Slayer Magic': When in his Bankai, Hitsugaya's Dragon Slayer Magic is greatly increased and has gained newer effects. *'Enhanced Ryojin Hyoheki': *'Hyoryu Senbi' (Ice Dragon Swirling Tail): With this technique, Hitsugaya swings his sword in a linear direction and creates overflowing ice with his blade in the form of a crescent. **'Zekku Kyoto' (Void Sheer Soar): This ability allows Hitsugaya to control his Hyoryu Senbi technique and send it up into the air. **'Zekku Koka' (Void Sheer Descent): **'Zekku Kufu' (Void Sheer Twist): *'Guncho Tsuara' (Icicle Flock): Hitsugaya can transform water into ice and then swing his Zanpakuto in an arc which fires an array of ice daggers at his target. **'Juzen' (Sheer) *'Ryusenka' (Dragon Hail Flower): When Hitsugaya stabs his opponents, a huge burst of ice erupts from the point of contact between Hyorinmaru and the opponents, encasing and freezing them. Hitsugaya can then proceed to shatter the ice and his opponent with it. *'Sennen Hyoro' (Thousand Years' Ice Prison): Hitsugaya creates many ice pillars which encircle him and his enemy. At his command (when he turns his sword 90° counter-clockwise), these pillars then move towards the enemy, enveloping and crushing it. Though this technique is very powerful, Hitsugaya infers that it takes a considerable amount of time to prepare, and therefore the distraction of his enemy is crucial in successfully completing this attack. *'Zanhyo Ningyo' (Lingering Ice Doll): Once per activation of his Bankai, Toshiro is able to create and shape a large amount of ice into his exact likeness. It is very life-like as it can appear to bleed. It has yet to be revealed the exact circumstances that limit the use of this ability to one use. *'Hyoten Hyakkaso' (Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral): This ability is rarely used by Hitsugaya and only is produced under his Tenso Jurin power. The ability opens up a huge hole in the clouds through which a large amount of snow falls down on to his opponent. Whoever the snow touches begins to sprout ice flowers all over, which instantly freezes them in a pillar of ice. Hitsugaya claimed that when the last of the 100 petals falls, that person's life will come to an end. Relationships Family *Unnamed Grandmother *Wendy Marvell (Younger Sister) Friends/Allies *Hyorinmaru (Zanpakuto Spirit) *Rangiku Matsumoto (Lieutenant and Best friend) *Momo Hinamori (Childhood best friend and Older sister figure) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Close friend and Arch-rival) *Karin Kurosaki (Girlfriend and Third Seat, also equal student) *Yuzu Kurosaki *Isshin Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Renji Abarai *Ikkaku Madarame *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Izuru Kira *Shuhei Hisagi *Kisuke Urahara *Yoruichi Shihoin *Uryu Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora Sado *Soul Reaper Captains **Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto **Soi Fon **Rojuro Otoribashi **Retsu Unohana **Shinji Hirako **Byakuya Kuchiki **Sajin Komamura **Shunsui Kyoraku **Kensei Muguruma **Kenpachi Zaraki **Mayuri Kurotsuchi **Jushiro Ukitake *Sojiro Kusaka (Best friend and rival, formerly) *Gaara *Rogue Cheney *Greed Rivals *Ichigo Kurosaki (Arch-rival) *Sojiro Kusaka (ex-rival) Enemies *Ryuha Armament Alliance ** *Sosuke Aizen (Arch-enemy) *Gin Ichimaru *Kaname Tosen *Hollows *The Arrancars *The Epsada **Yammy Riyalgo **Tier Halibel **Ulquiorra Schiffer **Grimmjow Jaegerjaques ***Shawlong Koufang **Luppi Antenor *The Bounts **Jin Kariya **Go Koga *Maki Ichinose *Xcution **Kugo Ginjo **Yukio Hans Vorarlberna *Kageroza Inaba *The Reigai *Oko Yushima *The Dark Ones *Sojiro Kusaka (Former best friend and rival) **Yang **Yin Theme Songs * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Soul Reaper Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Soul Reaper Captains Category:Tenth Squad Category:Thirteen Court Guard Squads Category:Team Hitsugaya Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Bleach Series Characters Category:Most Powerful Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Allied Forces